Agua
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Agua era todo lo que Konan jamás llego a comprender con exactitud, en torno a cómo influía enormemente en segmentos inmemorables de su vida.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalle y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama del fic es propiedad de Hevith99

* * *

Para responder el reto del topic: Soltero Cotizado - La pecera del Amor

Primera Temporada: Kisame x…

Pareja elegida: Konan

_**

* * *

**_

Agua

Siempre supo muy dentro de su mente que el agua era un profundo impedimento para la realización de sus jutsus como la kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia que era. Especializada en el empleo de origami como sello distintivo en el uso tanto ejecución de su arte ninja, y que por gracia divina estaba casi obligada a batirse en duelo bajo el sustento de sus propias armas y nulos medios de adaptación por los confines de ese eternamente depresivo cielo de Amegakure

Una barrera meramente inquebrantable que tenía la intención de derribar para probarse así misma y a sus habilidades, sin importar cuantas fueron las ocasiones en las que Nagato y Yahiko se lo impidieron y se lo prohibieron terminantemente temiendo lo peor de todo esto, llegando inclusive a determinar en el peor de los casos que ellos iban a protegerle, y que mirar sus estelas con un haz de fe y esperanza iluminándole por completo como una aureola divagante en su frente era lo más acertado que ella debía de hacer al respecto para colaborar.

Muchas fueron las oportunidades en las que fue capaz de escucharles mencionando en un inaudible murmullo su nombre dentro de la penumbra de la oscuridad, días durante los cuales alegaron injustificadamente que ser tan frágil como una hoja de papel era su mayor debilidad. Volátil, un alma pura que destrozar en mil pedazos sería la injuria más segura que cualquiera pudiera realizar.

Atrapada en las redes de las gélidas gotas de lluvia esparcidas en su camino.

El agua se había convertido en su mortal enemigo y solo hasta que el arduo esfuerzo les hizo recapacitar acerca de que aquello tan solo era un obstáculo más para asegurar y forjar su camino del ninja sus cegadas pupilas consiguieron contemplar la verdadera naturaleza de una simple hoja de papel con el poder de un trueno cortando en dos el tronco del árbol más endeble. Por que tan fuerte y decidida había sido al derribar a sus enemigos que pronto ambos tuvieron que comprender y aceptar la factibilidad de la realidad, esa que asumía el hecho de que verles protegerle era una lenta tortura para ella en lugar de que pudieran cederle un poco de estabilidad emocional.

Pero las circunstancias no solo le habían conducido a la ardua pelea contra aquella incolora sustancia, sino que poco a poco esa indiferencia se había transformado en un calido y sobrecogedor sentimiento de afecto cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su cristalina creación vuelta carne y huesos.

El sentimiento nacido de una casualidad que se fue gestando hasta el momento dado en el cual los débiles latidos acompasados de su órgano vital aclamaron por ser una con ese ser que produjo aquella inexplicable sensación.

Agua era todo lo que Konan jamás llego a comprender con exactitud, en torno a como influía enormemente en segmentos inmemorables de su vida. Por que agua era el incesante diluvio que evocaba Pain a teñirse sobre la gris Amegakure. Por que igualmente agua era todo lo que hacía mención a la personificación humana de aquel hombre que había comenzado a despertar cierto grado de interés en la joven kunoichi.

Kisame…

Explicarlo sería el enigma más grande que rivalizase con el de la creación humana. Simplemente todo surgió a raíz de una inesperada misión dentro de la cual los únicos miembros disponibles de la afamada organización de criminales de rango S -y tras la caída de la gran mayoría a manos de los shinobis de Konoha- era el compañero en turno de la chica, la propia Konan y el legendario espadachín de la ladea oculta de la niebla. De manera que tras meditarlo un par de veces el cabecilla de Akatsuki resolvió confiar en que las habilidades de la chica se acoplaran perfectamente a las del tiburón, y así sin más poder enviarles a encargarse de recuperar el anillo que tiempo atrás le correspondía custodiar al legendario sannin de la Hoja: Orochimaru.

Anillo que se llevo consigo al traicionarles intentando hacerse con el cuerpo del difunto Uchiha Itachi y que sin duda alguna suponía ser un agente de suma importancia para los planes que buscaban completarse con respecto a la captura de los bijūs, ya que de no ser así no vendría al caso tomarse la molestia de ir y enviarles a recuperarlo, y estaba más que claro que aquellas sortijas eran más que joyería barata engalanando sus manos.

Las fuentes de información que recopilaron con ayuda del espía de bipolar personalidad les hablaban de que el anillo se encontraba bajo el poder de un impenetrable templo de sacerdotisas cercano al país del vino. Esto luego de que el malévolo sannin fuera derrotado por el Uchiha menor, y en medio de los estragos fuese a parar a manos de forasteros que parecieron ofrendarlo como un presente a las doncellas del templo.

— Je, suena interesante, no habrá problema con que vaya yo sólo — inquirió Kisame al escuchar la misión a ejecutar.

— Quizás — comentaba el portador del rin´negan contemplando su soberbia sonrisa, y proseguía con la misma apacible neutralidad acompañando su voz —Debes tomar en cuenta que Akatsuki ha provocado tal auge que a más de un kilómetro de distancia serán reconocidos, y ya no disponemos de más miembros como para arriesgarnos a perder a uno más en estos momentos. Pudiera ser que les tendiesen una emboscada como llego a sucederle a Kakuzu y a Hidan, además de que la recuperación del anillo debe ser exitosa— dejando de verle poso su mirada sobre la kunoichi, quien como solía ser siempre, reservada y distante dedicaba su absoluta atención al de cabellera rojiza- naranja —Iras en compañía de Konan y no se hable más — tan pronto estas palabras fueron dichas la holográmica silueta de éste se difumino en el tiempo y en el espacio, dejando a solas al peculiar dueto de ninjas, en la absolitud de la obscura cueva en la cual concordaron llevar a cabo la reunión para que ambos jóvenes se reagruparan para unir fuerzas.

Y tan sólo dedicándose mutuamente una momentánea mirada de soslayo ambos shinobis echaron a andar afuera, camino a completar el objetivo por el cual se hallaban unidos como nunca más lo volvería a ser.

A lo largo del trayecto las palabras fueron innecesarias, tomándose en cuenta que la joven de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia no se entablaba con nadie que no fuera Pain, y que a Kisame le quedaba bastante claro -como lo llego a ser con el resto de la organización en su momento- que la chica suponía ser alguien importante para el líder, así pues, más le valía atenerse a acatar ordenes sin propiciar algún tipo de contacto extracurricular con dicha fémina, y no es que lo estuviera planeando, sino que aquel silencio era algo incomodo de sobrellevar al pasar de las horas.

Recordaba que ese mismo silencio era muy similar al que imponía Itachi entre ellos, así que intentaría tomarlo como lo hacía con él, con indiferencia. Aunque claro, hasta el propio Itachi se detenía a cruzar unas cuantas palabras, básicamente la chica le estaba ignorando olímpicamente, con la única diferencia de que se mantenía cerca de él como la leal sombra que no conseguía apartarse de sí.

Por su parte la kunoichi de hebras ébano azuladas, la cual caminaba a uno de sus costados, sin ningún solo gesto de expresividad aparente plasmada en su fina faz que expresase con certeza que es lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, no le había prestado el mismo grado de importancia al hecho de convertirse de buenas a primeras en la compañera del espadachín, si bien, le intrigaba un poco que el hombre de desmedida altura se mantuviese bastante silencioso -y conociendo lo _bocazas_ que era al parlotear sobre de si y la supuesta magnificencia que emanaba su espada- no tendría ningún problema en hacer dueto con él, no cuando todo lo que hacía era para cumplir los designios de Yahiko.

Solo tenía que pensar en ello para saber por que razón se encontraba allí, en esas circunstancias de su vida junto con esa horda de varones colaborando en las sombras con el ninja del eterno mangekyu sharingan a las espaldas del resto, en conjunción de Nagato.

— Hoshigaki- san — hablo al fin atrayendo la total y absoluta atención de su secuaz, quien observaba detenidamente las orbes doradas mientras ella le hablaba —Sugiero una estrategia de infiltración que quizás sea la más adecuada en cuanto a nuestras habilidades.

—Bien, será interesante escucharla — paro delante suyo al tiempo en el que ella hacía lo mismo.

—Solo hay un modo de adentrarse al templo sin levantar sospechas y eso es con ayuda de mí jutsu de origami. Con el podré rastrear en donde es que se encuentra exactamente el anillo sin necesidad de iniciar alguna pelea — pautaba al escuchar un gruñido de indeferencia proferido de los labios que mostraron la aserrada dentadura —Yo are la mayor parte entretanto usted Hoshigaki- san me cubre la espalda en dado caso de que surja algún altercado — finalizó.

— No me convence del todo — especto con pereza, levantando la vista hacía aquel amplio cielo que yacía gradualmente templado augurando la aproximación de una nefasta tormenta en puertas.

Vislumbrándose también a su vez como fuertes ráfagas de viento mecían las copas de los árboles con cierta ira. Algo que había estado aconteciendo desde la mañana en la que salió a su encuentro con la kunoichi, pero a lo que no le había prestado realmente mucha importancia debido a la quietud con la que se presentaba.

Y dejando de lado su analítica visión devolvió su mirada a la jovencita de estatura mediana, la cual le veía fijamente a la cara en la espera de alguna respuesta en pro o en contra a su propuesta.

—Pero supongo que es lo más adecuado, después de todo solo vamos por un simple anillo ¿no es así? — enfatizó en la última parte quizás queriendo darse a la tarea de investigar un poco más a fondo la importancia del susodicho anillo, pero Konan no estando muy dispuesta a hablar más de la cuenta al respecto retomo el rumbo hacía el sagrado recinto, sin más miramientos de por medio.

Las sospechas del tiburón en cuanto a cómo lucia la atmosfera no fueron del todo erróneas. Porque lo que en un principio había parecido que sería una tormenta estaba alarmando a los residentes del país del vino a tal extremo que llegar a calificar al fenómeno asechándoles como un devastador e impredecible huracán era solo una de las cuantas hipótesis que salieron a la luz del día aterrando por completo a la gente residente de aquella zona, quienes estaban preparándose para hacer frente a la amenaza.

Dentro del inmenso templo de armonizantes y pulcras construcciones espirituales, en la que fuera la alcoba más espaciosa y aromatizada de incienso olor a rosas, se encontraba establecida la principal sacerdotisa de toda la comunidad allí vigente. La cual era conocida por poseer los ojos de ubya, una línea sanguínea hereditaria que le permitía profanar en el interior de las personas y desmantelar sus almas al punto de que descubrir un secreto oculto en su indagación y viajar mas halla del tiempo en un desdoblamiento astral recabando futuros acontecimientos de las personas que se postrasen frente a sus ojos era el potencial innato que hacia de ella un vehículo inigualable para las artes de la adivinación. Mucho más eficaz y prometedor que el oráculo mas destacado.

Razón principal por la que se le cubriesen los ojos con una venda para toda la eternidad. Evitando así que presagiara eventos futuros de sus allegados, y por los cuales le tenían enclaustrada en esas cuatro paredes de papel. Todo a causa de haberse convertido en el objeto de tentación principal para los bandidos.

Ese era el aposento que era custodiado por cuatro ambus en cada uno de sus puntos cardinales, y que era el sitio en el cual Konan invadiría llevando a cabo su jutsu de origami.

—Escucha — le llamo Kisame antes de que partiera —Más vale que no demores. Este clima no me da buena espina — ella le escucho atenta sin siquiera inmutarse, a lo cual prosiguió —Además, escuche que no puedes pelear bajo el agua, esto es mas que una tormenta ¿Sabes? — soltó escuetamente y la kunoichi simplemente formulo los respectivos sellos con las manos, como si no hubiese hecho mención de nada que acaparara su atención.

—Volveré enseguida — fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de verle diseminarse en un puñado de finos y pequeñísimos trozos de papel. Que acompañados por la estrepitosa ventisca se condujeron a las profundidades de aquella inescrutable cámara sagrada.

Allí donde cautelosamente cada uno de los pedazos de papel que le conformaban lograron colarse con absoluta soltura por una diminuta obertura de la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a la alcoba.

No teniendo ni un solo problema al pasar entre los ambus termino estructurándose hasta el punto de dar vida a la figura humana y a la mujer palpable que era sin vacilaciones, al contemplar minutos antes como la doncella yacía completamente dormida en su futón. Y vislumbro entre la nítida con la que resplandecía la habitación como el anillo se encontraba tendido sobre la blanca almohada en la que su cabeza estaba posada.

Ciertamente sospechoso, pero tomando en cuenta las advertencias de su compañero debía de darse prisa antes de que una tormenta se precipitara sobre el campo de batalla.

Apenas poso sus dorados orbes sobre la sortija, unos cuantos pétalos de papel se desprendieron de su antebrazo y con ellos pretendió tomar el anillo sin levantar sospechas sobre su presencia a ninguna de las partes presentes, sin embargo, por silenciosa que llevara a cabo su labor, unas cuantas palabras proferidas de labios ajenos rompieron con la quietud del silencio, y le habían sacado de su concentración para ver quien era el culpable.

— ¿Quién eres? — prolifero la soñolienta voz de la chica envuelta entre las finas mantas de algodón, así pues, la kunoichi de Amegakure condujo su mirada hacia el pequeño bulto que se postulaba delante suyo, y del cual finalmente se dejo ver la silueta de una hermosa joven de apariencia frágil y prematura edad. La cual despejaba de su rostro unas cuantas hebras de su larga cabellera sedosa y negra que rebeldes le recubrían por completo, mostrando así, una yutaka de seda blanca que apenas y dejaba a la vista del espectador la blanquecina tonalidad de su tersa piel, y Konan hallo en ella una venda negra protegiendo sus ojos de las impredecibles predicciones que era inducida a hacer corroborando con ello los rumores que le envolvían por el exterior.

Mientras tanto, las sospechas de Kisame habían dejado de ser solo especulaciones de un amateur cuando observo abruptamente impactado como en la lejanía lo que fuera en un principio el mal augurio de un turbulento clima se dejo caer como un castigo divino sobre el país del vino en la forma de un huracán que se mostraba devastador al paso arrasando con todo en su camino.

— _¡Mierda! _— Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara hasta donde se encontraban ellos y fuera demasiado tarde para escapar — _En buen momento me alío con la mujer de origami_ — bufo observando desde su escondite y perfecto campo de visión como un grupo de shinobis llegaban al templo con intensiones de anunciar la noticia de la terrible amenaza por atentar contra la vida de todos.

Fue en ese momento en el que el espadachín tuvo que pensar en dos alternativas. Seguir con el plan o abortar la misión.

"La recuperación del anillo debe ser exitosa"

Recordaba lo precisas que habían sido las palabras del portador del rin´negan, y virando las pupilas al recinto del que los gritos de sorpresa de las doncellas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto la noticia fue difuminada, se percataba de lo cerca que estaba la kunoichi de ser descubierta

—_Ya me lo agradecerá cuando rescate a su mujercita._

-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a repetir nuevamente la misma cuestión con voz trémula, pero Konan estaba decidida a no responder. En todo caso por que era algo que estaba fuera de contexto, y ya se había dado cuenta del abucheo de halla afuera, lo cual solo indicaba que debía apresurarse en lugar de ponerse a parlotear con una menor de edad.

Y por el poco análisis que realizo superficialmente sobre la sacerdotisa pudo darse cuenta de que era tan indefensa como lo aparentaba, así, dejando de lado cualquier otra distracción retomo su primordial labor. E intentando hacerse con el anillo de una buena vez su deseo se le fue impedido cuando la chica lo atesoro rápidamente entre sus manos. Como si hubiese adivinado en cuestión de segundos los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

— ¡No puedo dártelo! — exclamo para sorpresa suya. Aferrando a su pecho la sortija como si fuera algo de gran importancia para ella.

Sin importarle tener que perder la vida a cambio, como fue que revelo cuando la kunoichi modifico la forma de los pétalos de papel a unos puntiagudos kunais que apuntaban hacia ella con intensiones de asesinarla —Este anillo lo ha cogido mi padre para mi antes de morir. No puedo dártelo — argumentaba presintiendo el peligro por obra de sus demás sentidos. E igual de firme que antes se mostro indispuesta a entregarlo apretando aun mas la sortija aprisionada en sus manos.

Los orbes dorados contemplaron apacibles la escena.

No tenía intensiones de dañarla. Sabía muy bien que era una chica indefensa y que usar la fuerza bruta seria sencillamente una barbarie que solo un cobarde emplearía, pero no teniendo otro remedio maniobraría una estrategia eficaz.

De tal manera que enviando a entrelazar entre los ropajes de la chica una oleada de kunais le retuvo como si la sacerdotisa fuera un objeto de tiro al blanco. Al cual no intento rozar en ninguna parte de su piel con el filo de sus armas más que lo suficiente como para emparedarla, y tener el camino libre para ir y tomar la poco sofisticada pieza que fueron a buscar.

La joven de melena morena emitió un gemido de sorpresa por la velocidad con la que realizo tal acción su agresora, y le sintió acercarse a ella con claras intensiones de llevarse eso que se volvió tan imprescindible para ella en aquellas circunstancias de su vida.

Ya no le quedaba mas por hacer para evitar que se lo arrebatara y ha Konan el tiempo se le agotaba, así que sujetándole con fuerza de la lánguida muñeca se apresuraba a arrebatárselo. Teniendo muy en cuenta que ese anillo era de suma importancia para los planes de Yahiko.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par debido a que los ambu habían sido informados del altercado por el fenómeno natural. Y mucho antes de que Konan se girase a encararles algo le impidió defenderse cuando la venda que protegía ese par de zafiros opacos y vacios se dejo caer de la faz de la doncella segundos antes de que la kunoichi intentase abrir su puño para llevárselo.

… Desembocándose entonces la habilidad innata de la sacerdotisa que al cruzar momentáneamente sus pupilas con las suyas entró en un profundo trance dentro de la mente de Konan, quien perdiendo la conciencia por la involuntaria acción que fue forzada a conllevar solo fue capaz de sentir su cuerpo desvanecerse. Tan solo escuchando en la lejanía la inconfundible voz de Kisame emitiendo su nombre.

Fue un lapso vago dentro del cual aconteció como un sin fin de escenas que le eran desconocidas se le presentaban una a una de forma ininterrumpida. Sin que una tuviera algo que ver con la otra. Escenas en las cuales aparecían personas relacionadas con ella y a las cuales no le dio importancia recordar, escenas donde divisaba con certeza a Pain con la ropa completamente desgarrada y sin su protector ninja cubriéndole la frente, como si hubiese estado luchando arduamente con un oponente fuera de su alcance.

Escenas donde fue capaz de sentir cada uno de sus propios miedos y pensamientos a flor de piel.

Les presenció como un ser enajenado, en compañía mutua de la suave voz de la sacerdotisa, que haciendo eco por las profundidades de su mente hacia mención de oratorias ininteligibles que Konan intento entrañar sin mucho éxito. Asunto que le fue imposible descifrar hasta que, unas cuantas palabras resonaron con ímpetu en su mente, como si esta vez fueran pronunciadas exclusivamente para ella y no solo fuesen frases echadas al viento.

"Agua"

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, aclarándole la vista con respecto a su alrededor, y lo único que había sido apta de divisar fue la oscuridad que se equiparaba en cada recóndito de la espaciosa cobertura donde se hallaba envuelta. No se inmuto, ni siquiera demostró un solo gramo de sorpresa hacia lo que sucedía, simplemente concluyo que aun se encontraba inmersa en algún tipo de mal sueño, similar al mismo que le condujo a ese extraño viaje que le había dejado enormemente intrigada.

—_Agua…_— replico mientras se incorporaba del frio suelo en donde aparentemente había despertado recostada.

Recordando el que fuera el último segmento de su visionaria caution, y entonces, logro escuchar el débil murmullo de una catástrofe muy cercana de donde se encontraba. Sacándole así de su enfrascamiento y de su primera labor.

Poco a poco cada uno de sus sentidos fue reincorporándose a sus funciones habituales y por consiguiente pudo darse cuenta de que el sitio en el cual estaba emergida era una profunda caverna.

No podía recordar con precisión que fue lo que sucedió, ni por que se encontraba ahí cuando supuestamente debiera de hallarse en el templo a solo un paso de llevarse consigo la sortija.

— _¡El anillo!_ — abrió grande sus ojos, intentando visualizar la sensación de la diminuta pieza que no encontró en sus manos, aun cuando esperaba ilusamente habérsela arrebatado y que la llevara al final de cuentas consigo.

Lamentablemente no fue así, y una impotencia prolongada e ininterrumpida se apodero con fuerza opresiva de todo su ser al entrar en razón de que falló tan pronto cayo en un profundo sueño al igual que ella.

Con la única cuestión de no saber que es lo que hacia allí dentro — ¡Hoshigaki- san! — soltó con debida fuerza acompañando su voz. Como si esperase alguna respuesta atendiendo a su llamado. Y que no llego en ningún momento.

Había recordado que lo último que escucho fue la voz del demonio tiburón llamándole cada vez más suave hasta el instante en el que su eco pereció en las compuertas del tiempo.

Clavando la mirada en el suelo apenas y contempló el lugar en donde minutos antes yacía inmiscuida en un profundo letargo, y al mover instintivamente su pie para avanzar pudo percibir la suavidad de una textura opuesta a la del rocoso suelo, hallando algo que al inclinarse para tomarlo parecía ser una prenda de vestir, y la cual resultaba ser la capa negra con nubes rojas en sus bordes y que debía de portar Kisame. Los orbes dorados se perdieron dentro de la inmensidad de la obscuridad en un ánimo por asimilar cada ápice de la impredecible faena, sin que coexistiera explicación alguna a lo que le encarcelaba.

Y aun así, de alguna forma estaba allí, sola y con algo sofocándole por dentro que proclamaba por su atención.

Dio un par de pasos divagantes, tropezando en la obscuridad. En la incansable búsqueda de la salida de aquel sitio. Un tanto temerosa. Por que quizás nunca en su vida había sentido aquel mismo vacio en su pecho como fue que llego a sucederle al presenciar la muerte de Yahiko.

Un temor al abismo de lo desconocido era lo que sentía devorar su corazón, pero no importaba que tanto se forzara así misma, simplemente no podía recordar nada, excepto la compañía de Kisame, quien debiera de haber sido la persona que le rescato de la ajetreada disyuntiva. Ya que de no ser así no encontraba forma alguna que explicara la capa que ahora mismo llevaba en manos.

Escucho el sonido de sus pasos yendo torpemente a alguna parte por demás desconocida. Aclarándosele más y más auditivamente el estruendo de la tempestad que se apoderaba de las profundidades de ese lugar al cual buscaba llegar.

Sus pasos cobraban valor del suelo que pisaban a cada segundo que pasaba y pronto apresuro su caminata al acostumbrarse a la obscuridad que le albergaba. Como si paulatinamente se volviera una con su entorno. Con ese sonido atrayéndole como un imán cada vez mas cerca de ser descubierto. Y de pronto, cuando parecía que saldría de aquel laberinto sin salida, una mano emergiendo de entre el negruzco manto se poso sobre su pequeño hombro, sujetándole con tal fuerza que se vio casi forzada a frenar.

Una repentina acción que pasmo por completo a su frágil corazón, y que de haber sido posible exhumaría a su alma del cofre de su cuerpo como un atentado a su sensibilidad.

Siendo una voz que conocía como a ninguna otra la que le sacase de su trance; —No vayas— le escucho decir al hombre que se postulaba a su espalda, y girándose en torno suyo encaró al ser que le hablaba. Y aun cuando no le contemplara sabía bien que se mantenía en el anonimato tras la cubierta en espiral —Allá a donde vas persiste la furia de un huracán. No vayas. — musito suave el enmascarado, haciéndole ver lo cerca que estaba de cometer un acto suicida.

Ella no dijo nada por su parte.

Tan solo aparto su hombro para que la mano enguantada no le tocase. Sin poder comprender que es lo que un sujeto como él hacia allí. Y como si el legendario ninja comprendiera la duda enclaustrada en sus pensamientos accedió a responder sin necesidad de que su pregunta fuera formulada.

—He decidido venir al enterarme del pronóstico. Desafortunados los humanos que se han perdido a su paso, ¿No te parece?

— _¿Humanos?_ — a Konan aun no le dejaba de sorprender la superioridad con la que se expresaba algunas ocasiones el hombre delante suyo. Puesto que si acaso Pain se auto nombraba Dios, Madara se proclamaba omnisciente.

—Dime, ¿Has conseguido el anillo?

— ¿Y Hoshigaki- san? —tajo.

Un gemido similar a un gruñido de disgusto escapo de labios de su colaborador y aun sin poder verlo le escucho caminar en círculos alrededor suyo como si le analizase, y peor que eso, como si él realmente fuese capaz de ver sin tanta duela.

—Me supuse que algo tan sencillo como traerme un anillo no seria algo de lo que estuviese capacitada— declaró en sorna ante la obviedad de las circunstancias —Partamos. No hay manera de que se pueda hacer nada ahora que se ha dejado venir esto.

— ¿Y Hoshigaki- s…?

— ¡No me vengas con estupideces! — Intercalo plantándose a solo centímetros de la kunoichi, la cual percibió su enervada cercanía sin intensiones de dejarse intimar —Pain y yo tenemos un trato — articulo con voz seca, dando pasos hacia al frente que la obligaron a retroceder —La única razón por la que he venido aquí por ti es por ese trato. Y que un alma descarriada como él se pierda en el cumplimiento del deber es algo que nada tiene que ver conmigo.

Konan sintió su gélido aliento a casi nada de toparse con ella cuando su retroceso le llevo a encontrarse con la pared y quedar expuesta a su merced —Él debería de sentirse mas que orgulloso de morir bajo mis ordenes.

Un silencio sepulcral impero un corto intervalo de tiempo en el cual, el Uchiha había esperado escuchar su consentimiento para marchar, y en el cual Konan se aferro con fuerza de la prenda que el espadachín dejo amablemente para que descansara.

No le conocía. Sabía que era un alma descarriada como le había calificado Madara, pero…

No podía dejar de pensar que la persona que le rescato y le puso a salvo bajo su propio riesgo fue Kisame. Cuando bien pudo haberle abandonado y cumplir por cuenta propia la misión sin necesidad de retrasarse.

—_No merecía morir así._

— ¿Qué pasa? — decía al connotar su aflicción.

—Escucha— soltó tajantemente y levantando la voz — Quizás es cierto que Hoshigaki- san ha muerto cumpliendo tus designios, pero que te quede claro que a quien realmente sirvió fielmente todo este tiempo fue a Pain, y eso es algo que no me podrás negar.

La desafiante postura de la kunoichi de Amegakure descoloco totalmente al ninja legendario, quien de poder haberlo hecho le habría encantado someterla a su voluntad por tal osadía. Aunque debía de reconocer la valentía y seguridad de la que gozaba como para encararle de tal modo tendiendo muy en cuenta y a sabiendas que no era oponente digna de él.

—_Vaya _— sonrió con cierta malicia tras la mascara naranja —Es momento de irnos — le murmuró muy cerca del oído y atrayéndola hacia él forzadamente desapareció junto con Konan de aquella desolada caverna.

En cuanto llegaron doblando espacio-tiempo a donde se postraba la monumental estatua devora bijūs la joven shinobi encontró al impasible Pain aguardando a su llegada.

Al verle nuevamente el neutral semblante de su amigo se mantuvo tan sereno como acostumbraba ser, como si la sorpresa de verle estable no representara ningún tipo de emoción en él. Pero ella sabía bien que Nagato estaba preocupado y pudo verlo a través de ese par de orbes grisáceos que se aliviaban muy en el fondo de encontrarle a salvo.

— ¿Y Kisame? — musito al no hallarle con ellos. Y tan pronto vislumbro la capa en manos de su compañera lo comprendió todo — ¿Consiguieron el anillo?

—Pasara cierto tiempo para que Zetsu lo reencuentre — menciono el Uchiha como única respuesta —Mientras tanto no habrá más por hacer. Pueden retirarse — decretó desapareciendo de la vista de ambos ninjas de Amegakure. Molesto ciertamente por la misión fallida. Cosa que a la kunoichi poco le importaba, así como era lo mínimo que le respetaba.

Sabía bien que había fallado y que aquello solo representaba un retraso más para que los sueños de Nagato se completaran, y aun así… algo más ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Algo que no tenía nada que ver con que no consiguieran el anillo. Lo que fuera en un inicio aquello que era lo único importante para ella en aquél entonces y que ahora había pasado a ser olvidado o bien, relegado a un segundo plano, desatendido por una única persona.

—_Hoshigaki- san _— contrajo contra su pecho la prenda que perteneció al tiburón como si se lamentase de la pérdida.

—Konan

Levanto airadamente su mirada, observando con detenimiento a Pain, como si por un solo instante se hubiese olvidado de su existencia. Pero Konan no fue capaz de decir nada. Porque sentía un hueco en el pecho que anudaba su garganta y le impedía hablar.

Y pese a ser una kunoichi que sabía perfectamente que mezclar las emociones con el deber no era lo más adecuado ni lo más correcto le pesaba saber que nadie diría nada grato sobre su pérdida. Algo que le pareció sumamente lamentable, como si todo lo que hizo Kisame hubiese sido en vano. Además de saber que le debía algo más que un simple pésame.

—Regresemos a Amegakure.

—Si.

Solo había bastado con que pasara un día para que la intranquilidad con la que se había mantenido Konan cesara. Sin embargo, mucho antes de que ese momento llegara fue aquella noche cuando la pérdida de todos los miembros de Akatsuki cobro sentido para ella. Y no con un valor significativo, cuando sabia perfectamente que el precio con el que pagaron sus errores era el cobro por esa infame deuda que acumularon insanamente como una bomba de tiempo que debía detonarse en cualquier momento. Fuesen o no culpables del destino que les acareo hasta allí.

Quizás era la melancolía de saber que sus vidas se perdieron en alguna parte de la faz de la tierra como si no valieran nada, sin que existiera nadie que por un solo segundo les llorara… como si todos hubiesen sido simples armas creadas por cada una de las naciones con la finalidad de emplearse para las futuras guerras.

Una gran perdida en la que pudo verse a ella misma en lugar de Kisame y que le provoco cierta incertidumbre y tristeza. Al saber que su vida fue intercambiada por la de él.

Aferrándose a la capa y recordando la voz de la sacerdotisa, creyó entonces que ella debió prever su futuro. Algo que ella no asimilo de inmediato y que tal vez determinaría la desventura pasada. En todo caso pudiera ser que cambiase algo si lo hubiese descubierto a tiempo.

— ¿Agua? — era todo lo que sus predicciones le develaron con una secuencia de imágenes incomprensibles.

—Konan — le llamaba el portador del rin´negan al encontrarle asomándose a admirar la ciudad que era humectada por la suave lluvia. Y la cual era todo un panorama para apreciarse desde la extraordinaria altura de aquella torre tapizada de oberturas.

Pain le encontró ensimismada y para su total asombro con la capa del ninja de la niebla aun en sus manos —Reunámonos con Madara, hay un asunto importante que debemos atender.

—Si — acato abandonando la prenda en ese mismo lugar.

Medio día había bastado para que ambos llegasen a la guarida en la que concordaron reencontrarse con él, a causa de la inesperada convocatoria para la que les hizo ir.

Para la kunoichi verle tan repentinamente tras ese trago amargo era una desagradable visión, mas aun cuando sus ideas no emparejaban en nada con las suyas.

Era verdad que ella y Pain conocían los maquiavélicos planes del ninja legendario, y sin importar que Nagato lo aceptase ella no terminaba de estar muy deacuerdo con ello, pese a que sus ideales calasen hondo en el pelirrojo debido a la similitud con la que pensaban.

Pero dentro de todo esto, ella solo estaba ahí por Pain, mientras que se preguntaba si acaso Yahiko habría hecho lo mismo que él si aun se encontrase con vida.

— ¿Para que nos has llamado? — articulaba Pain al encontrarse de frente a la mente maestra y al verdadero líder de la a solitud del proyecto. Quien yacía sentado sobre el dedo anular de la inmensa mano de roca.

—Esto — levantando en alto la mano les daba muestra de la sortija en su poder.

— _¡El anillo!_ — concebía con asombro la chica.

—Así es.

— ¿Cómo lo has recuperado? — preguntaba Pain.

—Lo he cogido yo mismo — interrumpía una aguardentosa voz al fondo, la cual sobresalto el corazón de la kunoichi.

—Ya veo, sigues con vida Kisame — inquirió el shinobi de Amegakure. Vislumbrando su aparición por las profundidades de la obscuridad. Con esa misma mueca de satisfacción que solía tener marcada en su rostro.

—Un huracán no es nada para mí. La misión ya ha sido completada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho Kisame- sempai! — alardeaba Madara en su papel de doble personalidad como Tobi.

—No me esperaba menos de ti — afirmaba Pain — bueno, ante lo hecho no me queda más que informarles que ya que estamos reunidos aquí, hay ciertos asuntos de una nueva misión que necesito que lleven a cabo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una misión tan rápido? — remilgo Tobi cuando de cierta forma Madara no estaba enterado de una nueva movida.

—No es para ti Tobi, tú te ocuparas de un asunto mucho más importante con Zetsu.

El sujeto con la cubierta en espiral cubriendo su semblante ladeo el rostro para ver aparecer de la nada a la gran Venus devora hombres.

Una vez que Pain dio explicación de la misión que a la kunoichi le había parecido más un mero pretexto para prestarle oportunidad de verse a solas con el espadachín, ambos Akatsuki marcharon fuera del punto de reunión.

Había descubierto que Nagato la había analizado a través de su silencio, y que esto fue lo mejor que pudo hacer por ella, brindándole la oportunidad perfecta de preguntarle a Kisame lo que había pasado. Entonces Konan no temió preguntar, después de todo eso era algo que ella necesitaba saber. Y si en verdad existía una amabilidad de por medio en el hombre que le rescato, temer hacerlo seria solamente una equivocación.

—Hoshigaki- san

— ¿Hmp? — El espadachín declino su mirada y encontró que los orbes dorados le capturaban fijamente — Dime — fue lo único que atino a decir ante la intriga de que la joven mujer se entablase con él cuando nunca antes habría sido posible, a no ser que se tratase de algo vinculado con la organización. Tal vez.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

—No.

—Entiendo — sonrió —Cuando llegue a la habitación aquella sacerdotisa uso su habilidad contigo y ambas quedaron dormidas, así que tuve que cárgame a los tipos que según tu estrategia me tocaban eliminar.

— ¿Usted… solo?

—Con quien te crees que hablas — fanfarroneo —Mi samehada puede exterminar lo que sea en cuestión de segundos.

—Pero, ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Tuve que buscar un lugar en el cual ponernos a salvo, por suerte halle esa mina abandonada.

—Entiendo — asintió con la cabeza al recordar el lugar en el que había despertado. Siempre prestando suma importancia a lo que relataba — ¿Y el anillo? ¿Por qué regreso a recuperarlo?

—Bueno…— balbuceo como si la pregunta le incomodase espontáneamente.

Y sin la mas mínima seguridad de antes decidió contestar —Se suponía que ese anillo era importante para ti — y viro la mirada hacia otra parte.

— ¿Eh? — al darse cuenta de la imprudencia de su comentario, Kisame habría querido hacer caso omiso para pasar a relatar algo mas que acaparase su atención, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era hablarle con la verdad, claro estaba sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—La predicción de la sacerdotisa fue dicha a través de ti como una especie de médium— los orbes dorados se ampliaron gradualmente cuando le escucho decir eso, recordando que durante su trance le escucho decir diversas palabras que no comprendió y que ahora mismo sabía que fueron reveladas a terceros.

Y tan pronto cayo en la cuenta de esto corrió a interponerse en su camino para que no avanzara más.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ella? —Kisame se sonrió y luego hablo.

—Que esa baratija era importante para ti, para que así complacieras al líder — y Konan creyó descubrir un acto de bondad en el tiburón al escuchar esto último, y sin pensar formulo.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Nos vamos? — intercalo el tiburón no muy dispuesto a decir mas al comprender perfectamente a que se refería con su pregunta y la kunoichi lo comprendió todo de igual manera.

—Si.

Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Como una sensación a mariposas revoloteando en su interior. Y lentamente se aparto del camino para dejarle pasar para que ambos retomasen el rumbo con el mismo silencio que al principio porque mientras caminaban ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, y saber que hizo tanto por ella con solo haber escuchado aquello de labios de la sacerdotisa le parecía gratificante.

Y por ahora solo estaba siendo afectada por ese nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su interior. Sin emitir palabras, ya habiendo hablado más de la cuenta, como antes nadie se lo hubiera imaginado. Por que esta vez había algo especial, aquello que le cohibía y le impedía hablar más hasta que una última incógnita asaltó su mente: el significado de "agua".

—Por cierto — inquiría el ninja de la niebla varios pasos delante de ella sin girarse a mirarle. Atrayendo con ello su atención —Ella dijo algo de un nuevo sentimiento en el agua.

— _¿Eh?_

Esta última revelación tiño de carmín las mejillas de la kunoichi. No dejándole más dudas al respecto.

_

* * *

_

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
